The Forbidden Romance
by BelieveinAmbrollins
Summary: The Vampires and Werewolves team up against Mikael but while trying to figure out how to take care of him vampire Josh and werewolf Aiden have been secretly dating ever since their drink together at the bar but can they keep people from finding out about them and try to fight together in the battle against Mikael.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story with the main pairing of Aiden and Josh. It is mainly about that the Vampire's and Werewolf's team up against Mikael. Aiden and Josh are secretly dating but due to Aiden being a werewolf and Josh being a vampire but people will find out throughout the story.

Main Pairing: Aiden and Josh

Other Pairing's: Klaus and Cami, Elijah and Gia, Hayley and Jackson, Davina and Kaleb/Kol & Marcel and Rebekah

Characters: Aiden, Josh, Klaus, Cami, Elijah, Gia, Hayley, Jackson, Davin, Kaleb/Kol, Marcel, Rebekah, Oliver, Mikael, Vincent/Finn, Lenore/Esther and other vampire's and werewolf's whose names I will come with throughout the story

The Forbidden Romance

Prologue:

A couple days after the showdown with Mikael back at the Klaus's place hw was pacing back and forth in his room when there was knock on the door. The person kept knocking on the door and of course Klaus kept ignoring it seconds later the door opened to reveal Cami.

Klaus looked surprise to see her but sad "Camille, What are you doing here?" She looked at him very worried but replied "I wanted to make sure you were all right. I didn't hear from you the past two days since the whole thing with Mikael happened."

"The whole thing with Mikael. Camille he almost killed me and I would be dead if it wasn't for you and Davina. And right now I have to figure out I am gonna get rid of him for good. I just don't know how." He said while sitting down.

Cami walks up to him and says, " I am sure you are gonna find away to take care of Mikael and I am with you all the way. And I know for a fact everyone else will be two. The wolf's and vampire's."

He looks at her and replie's " I seriously doubt it considering that everyone hates me and would like to see me dead." "Not everyone would. Well not me, you might be a pain in the ass but I would defiantly miss you. " Then she adds as a joke. "Sometimes."

And Klaus chuckles while Cami smiles and they both look at each other as if they were sharing a moment before Klaus' phone rung.

He looks at his phone and sees that it is Marcel calling him he looks at Cami and says "Excuse me I have to take this". And gets up to answer.

"Marcel to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Klaus I need to see you right away it has to do with Mikael."

"Ok I will be right their." He turns to look at Cami and says "I am sorry I have to go."

And she looks at him and says "That's is ok. I will see you later though". And he grabs his jacket and walks out the door leaving Cami their staring after him…

A/N: Ok this is the prologue I wanted to tell how Klaus is feeling about Mikael but the main pairing is still Aiden and Josh and they will be in the next chapter. I am also gonna make like Elijah was never taken by Esther/Lenora.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is actually considered chapter one and in this chapter Marcel, Hayley, Elijah and Klaus pull people together to help them fight against Mikael and Rebekah returns to New Orleans.

Chapter one:

Klaus arrives at Marcel's minutes later he walks in and finds Marcel standing by the window with a drink in his hand.

" So Marcel what is it about Mikael that I needed to come all the way out here?"

Marcel looks at Klaus says "Look Klaus you and I need to band together to takeout Mikael." He walks over to where Klaus is at.

Klaus smirks at Marcel says " You know even if we work together we will still lose cause Mikael is stronger then the both of us."

Marcel chuckles and says "That is why I have some help." He points at the door and in walks Josh, Gia, bout 9 other vampires and of course Hayley and Elijah. Klaus looks at them with a shocked look on his face.

"What is this?" Klaus says while looking at everyone. He looks at Marcel and continues "Why would they help? They hate me."

Before Marcel could say anything Elijah spoke up. "They might hate you Klaus but they are willing to help us against Mikael." And looks at Klaus and continues "And to protect you even if it means surviving."

Before Klaus could respond to that Marcel said "You see Klaus we are all part of your blood line so if you were to die we would die too. So we are gonna help to make sure you don't die."

Josh spoke up "We are basically gonna keep you alive so we can stay alive."

"We are selfish like that." Marcel jokes.

Elijah says. "Oh I am bringing a little help she should be here soon."

Hayley also brings up "I got a little help too."

And she looks at the door and I comes Jackson, Aiden, Oliver and about 7 other werewolf's . Josh looks happy at seeing Aiden and vice versa.

Klaus says "Werewolf's you brought werewolf's too. Why?"

Hayley and Elijah look at each other and say in unison "Because we need all the help we can get."

Klaus looks around and smirks while he says "Well then this might work."

Everyone has been busy trying to come up with ways to defeat Mikael. But at the darting board Josh and Gia was playing around but Josh ends up hitting Gia in the shoulder because Josh keeps staring at Aiden which Aiden sees and starts laughing when Gia got hit in the shoulder.

Gia yells "Josh watch what you are doing you do realize you hit me with a dart right?"

Josh looks at Gia and says "I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Gia says "Oh really." In a very sarcastic way. And she continues "What has you so distracted anyway."

He kinda looks at Aiden while pretending to scratch his head and says "Nothing really." While Aiden gives him a are you serious right now look and as Gia was distracted he looks at Aiden and gives him a very innocent look and while Aiden drinks some of his drink he laghs and starts shaking his head.

Minutes later the door opens and some look very surprised while someone walks in but Elijah has a smile on his face while Klaus looks confused then it is revealed to be Rebekah. She says "So who missed me." And she smirks.

End of chapter one : To be continued.

A/N: Next chapter will introduce Davina as well as esther/Lorena, Finn/Vincet and Kol/Kaleb. And Cami and Klaus will spend time together as will Marcel and Rebekah, Aiden and Josh, Davina and Kaleb/ Kol and Hayley and Jackson and some of Elijah and Gia. It will have a lot of like Romance and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the next chapter to the forbidden romance it will have Aiden/Josh as well as Hayley/Jackson, Klaus/Rebekah, and alittle bit of Elijah/Gia and Davina is introduced as well as Dean and Odessa two vampires I created with an agenda of their own.

Everyone was still in shocked at Rebekah's return, Klaus was more the anyone giving they weren't o the best of terms even though he trusted more now since he made her Hope's guardian. He knew that she would protect his daughter at all cost. Klaus is wondering where his daughter since he left her with Rebekah. Rebekah smiles at Klaus and Elijah and repeats "So who missed me?"

Elijah walks up to her and says "Rebekah it is so good to see you."

"It is good to see you too Elijah. I have missed you. How have you been?"

Elijah looks at her and says "I have been good. Except with this whole thing with are father and mother. But other then that I have been good. What about you?" She responds, "I have been good." They smile at each other and both Elijah and Rebekah look at Klaus and she says "Nik, how are you?"

"I am good, well our father tried to kill me days ago but other then that I have been ok. But how are you little sister?" Klaus asks while giving her a hug.

She responds with a smile "I am fine. So I am wondering how our parents are back from the dead?" 

Klaus speaks up before anyone else "Well you can ask Davina the super witch on our father's resurrection. She brought him back so he can kill me." Then Marcel mentions "Do you have to blame her Klaus."

He looks at Marcel and gives him a 'are you serious look' and responds "Uh yea since she is the one who resurrected my psychotic father to try to kill me. So yes I will blame Davina for him." Marcel shakes his hand at Klaus while Rebekah and Elijah look at each other and them four continue to have a conversation about Davina, Mikael and even Esther and what they are gonna do about them. While in one corner of the room Hayley and Jackson were sitting and drinking together and watching Josh and a vampire named Dean playing darts and Hayley breaks the silence "You know I think that that vampire Dean has a thing for Josh." And Jackson looks at her and says "What. How do you know?" Hayley looks at him and says "Just look at him he is basically all over Josh." And they see Dean put his hand on Josh while smiling and congratulating him on hitting the target. And Hayley "Now look at that he is like trying to rape him by the dart board." And they both laugh while Jackson almost chokes on his drink but both of them didn't know that Aiden was listening to them or unaware that Aiden and Josh had something going on. Aiden looks at Dean and Josh and looks a little bit jealous. Jackson looks at Hayley and says "So Hayley, how is this going to work?" Hayley looks at Jackson and responds "How is what gonna work?"

"I mean how is all of us gonna work together. How are the vampire's, werewolf's and even hybrids gonna work together?" pointing between Hayley and Klaus. And continues "And possibly witches. How are we all gonna work together?"

And Hayley looks at Klaus and says "Ok honestly I am only doing this trying to get both species together to try to take out Mikael for Elijah. And Klaus I mean Elijah and I are very good friends and I do care about Klaus especially since we have a daughter together. And because of Hope I feel like I should protect Klaus no matter what." And Jackson looks at Hayley and says "But didn't Hope die?" Hayley looks at him and nods her head and says "Yes she did. I still feel like I should be responsible for Klaus. You know?" And Jackson looks at her like he understands and says "Yea I know." And he grabs her hand and they look at each other and stare at each other for a couple minutes until Rebekah interrupts and she says "Am I interrupting something?" looking between Jackson and Hayley and sees them holding hands and smirks while they separate. Hayley says "Hey Rebekah. How are you?" and Rebekah responds "I'm fine. And what is this?" motioning between Jackson and Hayley and adds "And here I thought that something was going on between you and Elijah." And Hayley looks between Jackson and Rebekah and says "Nothing is going on between Jack and I and nothing is sure as hell going on between Elijah and I." and Rebekah nods not truly convinced by either one cause she knows something is going on with Hayley and her two men.

By the dart board Dean and Josh was still playing and Dean says "You know you are good for someone who has never played." And Josh responds "What makes you think I never played?" And Dean gives Josh a are you serious right now look and he adds "ok I never played before." And they both laugh and Dean says "For a kid who has been going to clubs trying to pick up boys you would think that you would darts or pool or soething to try to impress these boys." And Josh rolls his eyes at him and Dean asks "How about another game?" and Josh nods his head yes. And he looks over at Elijah and Gia and sees them laughing and he could swear he sees them flirting and he hears Elijah asks "So how are you liking being a vampire?" And she says "Well it has its good moments and its bad but it is not all that bad." And Eliah and Gia smile at each other then Dean comes back and says "So do you have a boyfriend at the moment?" while throwing a dart at the board but before Josh could answer Aiden comes over and interrupts "Hey Josh." And Josh looks at him and says "Aiden. How is it going?" And Aiden looks at Josh and says "Hey can we talk. Do you wanna get outta here so we can talk?" And Josh looks at Aiden and says "Yea sure. Dean we will play later but do you mind?" and Dean says "No not at all. I will see you later ok." And Josh nods his head and him and Aiden walk out leaving Dean to stare at them leave and he looks extremely jealous until a vampire named Odessa comes over and asks "So you are just gonna let him leave with the werewolf?" And Dean says "I don't own him. He can come and go with who ever he wants." And she responds "Yea but it doesn't change that you have a crush on Joshua." And she smiles at him while he just rolls his eyes and Odessa starts laughing and walks away.

Elijah is still talking with Gia when he sees Klaus and Rebekah together by the window. And of course he is listening to their conversation to see if they are getting along. Klaus speaks up "Well I am surprised you are here little sister." And she looks at Klaus and says "Well I couldn't let you, Marcel, Elijah and everyone else fight against Mikael by yourselves now can i." And they both smile at each other and says "But I am here because Elijah asked me too. But I am also here for you too not just Elijah even though we fight and sometimes wanna kill each other I still care about you at least enough to not want father t kill you. And even our mother." And he smiles at her and they share a hug. And Elijah smiles at his siblings getting along. And he asks "So where is you know who?" And she looks confused until it hits her and Elijah looks at them with a look that says don't talk about her here. And she says "Oh you know who is saved I promise it is with a friend of mine." And they share a look and he smirks and nods his hand. And they continue to drink their drinks.

While at the Tavern Aiden and Josh were drinking and Aiden asks "So who is this Dean guy?" And Josh looks at him and jokes "What are you jealous?" And Aiden chuckles and he says "No I am not." And Josh could tell he was jealous and he adds "Dean is just a friend I met him about a year ago I was still human of course and I did take a liking to him and I will admit I felt attracted to him because he was the type a guy I was attracted to the bad boys with attitudes the ones my parents would forbid me from seeing. Of course my parents just disowned me so I was kinda not in a good place. At first I did try to get him in bed but then we just became good friends and I don't know how long he was a vampire for but I couldn't stay away from him and he showed up in town bout a month ago and I convinced Marcel to take him in." Aiden looks at him and still feels jealous of Dean until Josh says "you know their id nothing t be jealous of right?" And Aiden looks at him and Josh continues "Dean is just a friend." And Aiden mentions "One you felt attracted too and one you try to sleep with." And Josh looks at him an changes the subject "How is this gonna work?"

Aiden responds "How is what gonna work?"

"I mean how are we gonna work together I mean the vampires and werewolf's hate each other how are we gonna get along?"

Aiden looks at Josh and says "We will find away to get along if it means getting rid of Klaus' psychotic father to do it. But lets be clear I am only doing this for you alright cause I don't wanna lose you." They both look at each other. Aiden touches Josh's face and it looks like they were bout to kiss until Davina interrupted them and she says "Hey Josh."

"Hey Davina." And she looks between Aiden and Josh and says "Did I interrupt something?" They look at each other and she continues "I did didn't i. Well I am actually here to meet someone so you teo can just continue what it is you were doing kiss get a room. Have fun though." Hearing her say 'get a room' made Josh choke on his drink and causes to Aiden to smile and Josh looks at Aiden and smiles and looks at him embarrassed. And he says "That is one of my best friends Davina." And Aiden looks at him and says "the superwitch?" And Josh nods and continues to drink.

A/N: Next chapter will Marcel and Rebekah, Aiden and Josh and Davina and Kaleb/Kol and will have Cami and Klaus and more Odessa and Dean they are two characters that are mine and Dean has a thing for Josh so it is a love triangle between Dean/Josh/Aiden but will end with Josh and Aiden obviously And him and Odessa are gonna be very old. And I am also gonna have like Odessa is linked to the original family more to Kol so later in this story Kol is gonna get his own body back but Kaleb and Davina are still a pair and Kol and Odessa are a new pairing cause Kol was always the love of Odessa's life and vice versa. But right now Marcel has never met Odessa and Dean and Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus didn't recognize them they are in their original bodies and they are apart of Klaus' bloodline but did meet the original family while still human.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Next chapter this one will have Marcel and Rebekah, more Aiden and Josh as well as more Odessa and Dean and and Davina meets ups with Kaleb/Kol and a member of the original family recognizes Odessa and Dean gets jealous of Aiden.

Chapter three:

Josh looks back at Davina and looks back to Aiden still looking embarrassed by Davina's statement about them getting a room and says very nervously "Well that is my best friend Davina." Aiden looks back at Davina and says "The superwitch?" And Josh nods. And Aiden continues "Oh well she is very sweet." And Josh jokes "Yea she is something isn't she." And Aiden laughs and they continue to talk while Davina looks at them with a smile on her face at seeing her best friend with a very handsome guy. And while staring at them in walks Kaleb of course she wasn't paying attention to him walk in cause she was paying attention too josh and Aiden and she jumped when he spoke "So darling why staring so hard at the vampire and the werewolf then?" And she responds "God Kaleb you scared me." And he smirks and says "I'm sorry. Didn't mean too. So are you gonna answer the question?" "What question?" Davina asks trying to avoid his question. He smirks and repeats "Why are you staring at the vampire and werewolf for?" Davina gives him a look like she is annoyed with him and snaps at him "Ok the vampire's name is Josh and the werewolf's name is Aiden alright." And he mouths alright then. "So why staring at them so hard then?" And Davina looks at them and looks back at Kaleb and says "Ok I will tell you but you can't tell anyone ok." And he nods at her and says "OK I won't tell anyone." And she looks at them then back at him "Ok well Aiden and Josh are kind of an item and I find it so cute. Especially since Josh has found someone that e likes and that likes him. And…" Before she can go any further Kaleb interrupts her "Wait a vampire and a werewolf are dating each other. I thought that vampire's and werewolf's hate each other." She looks at him and says "Well not all of them hate each other and apparently Aiden and Josh defiantly don't. But they make a cute couple." And while she looks down and takes a sip of her drink Kaleb looks over at Aiden and Josh and sees them talking and smiling with each other and has this look on his face and him and Davina looks back at each other and smile.

Back at Marcel's loft Odessa and Dean were seen on the couch and Odessa asks "So did you think about what I said?" And Dean looks at her and says "What did you say?" And she looks at him and says "You know about Josh. You like him but it seems he is getting cozy with that werewolf." Dean looks at her and says "Look nothing will happen between Josh and I mostly because he wants Aiden but also because if he found out who we really are…." Odessa interrupts " He won't find out alright." Dean looks down and says "He will though cause I am trying to find my father and the man you are in love with. I mean pose as brother and sister but we aren't we are really mother and son. And once Josh or anyone else finds out it is over for us Mother." "Hey Dean look at me." And he looks at her and she continues "No one will find out ok. Not yet anyway." And they smile at each other And Dean says "I love you Mother." And she responds "I love you my son." And what Odessa and Dean didn't know was that someone overheard them.

At the compound Marcel and Rebekah were getting cozy in bed together and Rebekah says "You don't know how much I missed that. And how much I missed you." And she kisses him and he responds "I missed you so much Rebekah." And he looks upset and Rebekah notices and she asks "What is wrong Marcel." And he looks at her and says "I miss you. And I just wish you will stay cause I know that when Esther and Mikael are taken care of you will leave town again." And they both look at each other. And Rebekah says "Well when both of my parents are taken care of and there is no more danger I will have to return Hope to Nik and Hayley so I might just stay. Maybe." And they kiss and Rebekah giggles when Marcel pulls the blanket over them.

Back at the Tavern Aiden and Josh were still sitting at the bar still talking when Dean walks in and he didn't like seeing Josh with Aiden but he pushes down his jealously and walks over and he says "Hey Josh." And Josh looks at him and says "Hey Dean. How is it going?"Dean responds "Its good." And looks at Aiden and introduces himself "Hi I'm Dean." "Hi I'm Aiden." Josh looks between them and he feels uncomfortable and they both look at him and he smiles.

Outside the tavern Odessa was pacing back and forth waiting for Dean until she bumped into someone which was revealed to be Kaleb and she says "I am so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going." And Kaleb says "No it was my fault." And he looks at her and she says "Is everything ok." He says "I'm sorry it is just look so familiar lie I have seen you somewhere before." And she jokes "Well maybe I just have one of those faces you know." "Yea maybe. Uh I'm Kaleb." He says extending his hand out to her and she takes his hand and says "I'm Odessa." And he looks shocked at hearing the name Odessa while inside the tavern Dean sees Odessa still holding hands with Kaleb. And he looks confused.

A/N: That was the end of that chapter and I promise it will get better cause it is bout to start some drama and action and Kaleb/Kol was the first who recognized Odessa since Kol was the original she was In love with while human and I was gonna have Dean and Odessa actually be siblings but I changed it up and have Kol and Odessa have met while they were both still human and Dean is Kol and Odessa's son together so Odessa and Dean are like over 1000 years old as well Odessa was turned and she waited until Dean was 17 before she turned him but none of the originals know that Kol got Odessa pregnant.


End file.
